Vår Fremtid
by SgtRL-3
Summary: It's six months after the marriage between Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle and Prince Hans of Augustenburg. On the Christmas Eve, there would be a ball, and Elsa, who is expecting their first child was concerned about her husband who left without told her when to head back...


**_As my fanfics before, this article is based in part on my alternate history scenario, De Krokusene Naerheten Fjordene. The title is Norwegian, meaning "our future."_**

**_Enjoy!_**

He has spent many Christmas before, many.

But this time it is different. This is the first time he spent Christmas with someone other than his parents—well, with his wife, the most beautiful, wise, and determined woman he knows, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. A few months ago, they swore in front of thousands of people in St. Olav Cathedral. He was completely her, and she was completely his.

It has been six months since this event. It is now at 6 pm on December 24, 1855. The long winter night in Scandinavia has already arrived early. A thin layer of pure white snow is laid on the streets, on the park lawns, on the roofs, on the gas street lights of Stavanger. Standing on the second floor balcony of the Grasholmen Palace, he looked at the capital of the snowy night and sighed with satisfaction - since being expelled by Christian, after a few years in exile, he finally had a home instead of a sheltered house. The difference between the two is that when you are at home, you are the one who cares about and has the loved one you want to protect.

He stepped off the balcony and gently closed the glass door. At this time her sister, his sister-in-law, the red-haired princess who once met him, unexpectedly entered his field of vision.

"Hey, Anna." He whispered to the princess who almost became his girlfriend. She wore a blue-gray winter coat and a long skirt of the same color, and the skirt just reached her ankle. She cleared her throat and then said a little anxiously: "Hans, how do you and Elsa not go to the ball room on the first floor? The Christmas Eve dance is about to begin."

He hesitated: "She is now... pregnant for eight months, How can she dance? If she is in such a state, with an accident, not to mention you, where shall I do?"

Anna just wanted to say something. The oak door around her suddenly heard the sound of the door shaft. A servant in the same blue-gray costume gave the princess and him a sigh of relief. They also nodded and returned. "Your Royal Highness Anna, Your Royal Highness Hans, Her Majesty asked me to come to you: 'The ball is about to begin, I have changed clothes, but now why are you two still not present? Don't miss the moment, hurry.'"

The two realized that time had arrived and quickly followed the servant to the locker room behind the lobby on the first floor. "Hold this." Anna handed him a white rose with the squid removed. "When you see Elsa, take care of it carefully on the chest of her dress. It will be the Christmas gift I gave her. Besides, help me to convey my blessings, wish her a smooth labour, both mother and child safe. "

At the same time, Queen Elsa in the dressing room on the first floor has changed into a pure white dress, wearing silver-plated Tiara with sapphire, is half-lying on an ivory colour sofa. She was looking at the pocket watch in her hand. It was already half past six in the evening. Where did Anna and Hans gone? These two people won't have to miss the dance after an hour? At this time, she suddenly felt the child in the abdomen kicked in the amniotic fluid. "What a lively and active child." The Queen whispered.

"If the child is a boy, call him Olav or Edmund; if it is a girl, has blonde hair like me, I will use my own middle name to call her Sigrid, if it is auburn hair like him, call her Helena... I don't know which one he likes..." Elsa looked up and stared at the chandelier on the ceiling, thoughtfully, as if she could foresee a few Happiness at the fingertips after months.

The sound of the door lock rang, and she subconsciously looked up and looked to the left: "Who is you?" The door opened, and the Queen immediately saw an auburn hair man wearing a set of dark green military uniforms with an urgent expression on his face crossed in. "Hans, where did you been? I asked someone to find you half an hour ago. Why you come just now?"

"Oh... if I told you that I was thinking about life on the balcony before, would you be angry with me?" He blushes and squeezes out such a sentence.

"I don't care about getting angry or not being angry with you. If we miss the ball, are you responsible?" Elsa stood up and opened a black closet. "Come on, change the formal clothes, I will help you." After Elsa lowered his head, she pulled out a military senior officer's dress without a military rank from the closet and placed it on the sofa she was sitting on.

Forty minutes later, Hans, who was put on a dress, was sitting on the sofa and looking at the dress, the queen with the white rose on her dress was made up for herself. "Really." He thought so. When I was not ready, she urged me to call an anxious. In order to make me change my clothes, she was so hard to bend over, and was not afraid of hurting the child. After that, I changed my clothes now, but she is making-up slowly, making it seems that time is very abundant... Oh, woman.

There was a knock on the door outside the locker room.

"Who is this? What is it?" The Queen responded a little lazily.

The waiter outside the door urged: "Her Majesty the Queen, His Royal Highness the prince, please hurry, the ball will begin." Elsa immediately stood up from the armchair and pushed it aside. "We are ready, come right away."

At 7:30 pm, the annual Christmas dance began with the sound of Pachelbel's D major canon music. Because the eight-month-old pregnancy the queen couldn't dance, she and he could only stand in front of the throne and watch the dancers in the floor, including her sister Anna.

"Envy your sister, Her Majesty?" He whispered a joke to her.

She did not answer, so he added another sentence: "We will have many such dances in the future, don't be discouraged."

She suddenly turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. Now he is there. "I used to stand alone and watch these people dance, but it's different now, except for my sister, and you are with me, thank you. For our children, you and I must make each other happily spend every day, just like today."

After hearing this, he replied gently: "I promise you, Elsa."


End file.
